Naughty
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: Bella finally decides to seduce Edward ... AH/AU.


_**A/N: **_This story was actually for my sophomore Creative Writing class.. um, I got an A- because the lecturer wasn't appreciative of my venture _outside _the assigned category. I just changed the names and characteristics to match Twilight.

Bleh.

Bella finally seduces Edward. And he likes it!

Rated M for suggestive, um... language?

And I am my own worst critivc.. so y'all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Again, just too many books, and too many dreams starring Edward. Sigh..**

**_

* * *

_**_**Naughty **_

She heard the knock on the door even before he did knock.

"Come in." she called, smiling to herself. He opened the door and poked his head in, grinning.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." She turned the page without glancing up at him.

"What are you reading?" he came to sit beside her, putting her legs in his lap.

"Nothing, just an old magazine." Her eyes flicked up to his face.

"Hold up. Why are you sitting around in your robe?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I felt like it." She grinned and got up. Her skimpy bath robe reached just past her thighs. She sighed and stretched, pulling it up higher, leaving naught to the imagination; she watched his eyes as they stared at her voluptuous, caramel-skinned legs.

"Gimme a minute." She excused herself and went to the bedroom.

_It was now or never._ She winked at her reflection in the mirror and walked back into the living room. He was flipping through the PC Gamer she had been reading.

"Not exactly leisure reading." He commented as he heard her walk back into the room.

"And what would that be? Besides, who said I was out for leisure reading?" she asked softly as she straddled him on the couch.

"Oh." he said, swallowing hard and then looked up at her. "You have that mischievous look again."

"What look?" she said innocently then licked her lips. He saw the flash of blue and silver and groaned softly.

"Devil-woman." He murmured as she bent to kiss his cheek. His strong arms wrapped around her body, as if to pull her closer. He felt her full bosom against his chest and moaned again. She ran her fingers through his hair as she licked his earlobe.

"Oh man…" his voice trailed off as she sucked on his ear, her warm breath tickling. She left his ear and went to his throat, nipping lightly, and making light butterfly kisses to his chest. She loved hearing him moan, and just as her lips brushed over his Adam's apple…he let out a deep sigh.

She giggled.

Making her way back to his face, she let her eyelashes flutter softly over his lips, his nose, his eyes, and then she kissed his eyes so baby soft, barely there. She kissed his nose and licked his lips, they parted slightly and her tongue darted in swiftly before he had a chance to react. She felt him shudder and licked his lips once more.

"You keep doing that, and you won't have a chance to breathe." His voice was husky and she knew she was playing a dangerous game, but she didn't really care.

Her lips brushed over his lips again, darting swiftly and lightly, licking his teeth, then she bit his lower lip. His eyes opened slowly, and he saw the innocent look on her face, as she sat astride him, licking her lips.

"Cruel. Sitting there with that look on your face…you're something else." He breathed.

She felt his throbbing member through her robe, then remembering one minute detail she grinned.

"Oh, the fun's just begun." All her resolve went out the window as the pressure of his lips against her enveloped her. She moaned as her lips parted slightly, allowing him further access. Before she could stop herself her tongue slid into his mouth. His arms wrapped around her neck as their tongues began an intricate dance.

The scent of her perfume filled his every breath and her breasts were crushed against his chest. The feel of her tongue against his caused his blood to boil. He felt a throbbing ache in his groin; whatever was happening to him, he didn't want it to stop. Unable to help himself, he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling away the hairpins holding it carefully in place; her hair fell to her shoulders in a cloud of silk. The more he tasted her, the more he wanted her. Passion held his body rigid as if he'd been struck by lightning.

His arms went back to her body, trying to pull her closer into him; the robe fell away from her shoulders, and he felt her skin, it was hot to the touch. Hurriedly pulling away at the terrycloth robe, he discarded it, finding her naked beneath.

He groaned again, drinking in the sight of her. "You _are_ trying to kill me, aren't you?"

She pulled his lips back to hers, crushing their mouths together. His fingers closed over a taut nipple and he drew a long moan from her lips. Pinching and twisting gently, he drew more moans, until the pink-coloured mound was firm between his fingers. He pulled his mouth away from hers, reluctantly, and then closed his mouth over a nipple, drawing a gasp from her. She grabbed his head, moaning in pleasure as he nursed away. Switching his attention from one mound to the next, he had her squirming in his lap, which wasn't doing him any good as she was sitting right on his turgid member.

He flipped her over unto her back, and then felt her hands on his shoulders as if to slow him. He stood there feeling gauche and awkward, but she showed no such timidity.

She slipped her hands inside of his jeans and eased them down smoothing her hands over his buttocks. His manhood jutted from between his legs and she studied it with keen interest, between her small hands, his sex felt full and heavy and hard. This rampant evidence of his virility restored his self-confidence.

Hearing her moan as she touched him, made it even better.

Knowing he couldn't take much more of her caresses before he embarrassed himself, he reached for her hand and pulled it away, managing to pant, "Let's not spoil the first time, besides I want to touch you to."

She had lovely breasts, full and heavy.

Beyond perfect.

The nipples were tightening harder against his caressing fingertips and tongue. He sucked them delicately as his hands skimmed her tummy with the backs of his fingers. His nipples brushed past her navel.

The hair between her legs, a thin line ... _the pleasure trail ... _silky and soft.

Her love was very additive; the moist heat of her centre beckoned him. He slipped a finger inside and felt the comfortable warmth. He kissed her lips, and then he replaced his finger with his manhood, hearing her gasp with sensual delight as he moved inside her, he felt the warmth escalate, surging through his loins and to his fingertips. She hugged his hips and immodestly urged him to penetrate deeper. But he wanted this pleasure to last.

For both of them.

* * *

She lay still beneath him for what seemed like a long time, yet it wasn't long enough.

It would never be long enough.

She wouldn't have minded if he had fallen asleep and not moved till morning. She liked the feel of his weight on her, the pressure of him inside her. But he wasn't asleep.

Occasionally she felt his fingers moving in her hair, gently caressing her scalp.

His stubble rubbed against her earlobe.

His teeth nipped her neck.

She hoped he was doing what she was – basking in the intimacy.

She blushed now, thinking how lusty her participation had been. She had made it practically impossible for him not to make love to her. After that first kiss, he had seized the initiative and she had no complaints.

She glanced at the clock beside the couch. It had been nearly four hours.

She grinned and nipped his shoulder…

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are like chocolate, you can't never have enough.**


End file.
